


A Day Off - [Virgil Centric Self care fic]

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Virgil Centric, logan is a concerned husband, self care fic, virgil takes care of himself for once, wrote it for a server challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Their relationship has its ups and downs - that's what happens when two people with a lot on their plate get together. But they care for each other and that's what makes their couple stronger. And Logan is always supportive when his husband needs a "me day" - and so proud of him for admitting he needs one.





	A Day Off - [Virgil Centric Self care fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge from HeavyDirtyS0ul's server, the prompt being "self care". I had fun writing it! Thanks :)
> 
> I honestly hadn't written a lot lately due to a lot of self-esteem issues, but I'm getting back there! And this was really fun.

There were days that were harder than others. There were nights that were harder than others too. Logan was well aware of that, and that’s why when he woke up on his own in Virgil and his bed, he immediately rubbed his eyes and got up. Virgil and him both had days, and nights, where the world got too much, where their thoughts got the best of them and they tried isolating themselves - and they both knew it wasn’t good for either of them, as they had known loneliness for a long time, and had so many bad habits when it came to being on their own. 

He got up and headed down to the kitchen, finding Virgil indeed in the room, sitting quietly at the table, staring at his now empty glass of milk. The man had visible tracks of tears on his cheeks, and his comfort hoodie one, sleeves pulled down on his hands - Logan knew this meant Virgil needed to keep his hands busy. He approached his husband carefully, making sure not to make too loud noises but not to be completely silent either. He took Virgil’s glass and went to wash it, before pouring him a glass of water, placing the glass back in the exact spot it was in. He carefully sat on the chair next to Virgil’s, and waited. It might take a few minutes, but he knew Virgil would talk if he wished to. It actually didn’t even take that long - Virgil’s eyes went to Logan’s face then Logan’s hands before going back to the glass.

“I think I need a break from work.”

Virgil’s voice had barely been above a whisper, but in the quiet night of their flat, Logan had caught it perfectly. He smiled slightly, encouragingly at Virgil. It was always hard for Virgil as well as for Logan to perceive their own limits, and they had gotten into many fights due to that - while one felt like he could go further, the other could see the first one had reached his breaking point. They were getting better at it together, slowly, one step at a time - and Logan was so proud of Virgil for admitting it without Logan prompting him.

“I know you said I was going to reach the limit soon - but I think I reached it now. I need a break.” 

Virgil’s voice was more assured now, and Logan’s smile widened slightly more. Virgil gulped and nodded.

“I’m taking a day off tomorrow.”

Virgil looked at his husband a he said it and Logan nodded in answer. Virgil was an artist, he was working at home most of the time, which was the reason he tended to reach his limits very fast, as there was little to no distinction between home-time and work-time. Logan was about to offer asking for a sick day to stay with him when Virgil spoke up again.

“I’m going to make myself a schedule - no, we’re going to make me a schedule. Okay? We can discuss it together, you’re better at planning than me, and this way you’ll know how much I work, and when I overwork myself. You always wanted to know - I thought it’d be a good idea, sorry if I assumed-...  
\- It sounds like a good plan, love.”

Virgil let out a relieved sigh, and Logan snorted softly at that. Virgil gave him a fond look and a slight smile - and Logan felt his heart swell at the sight.

“Do you wish for me to stay here with you tomorrow?, Logan asked.  
\- No, thank you Stardust.” And the nickname never failed to make Logan blush, as Virgil smiled mischievously. “I’ll be fine on my own, I’ll take my time and enjoy myself, maybe cook something for us - you keep your days off for when you need them. I’ll be okay, thank you.”

Logan nodded slightly, and Virgil let out a quiet giggle - his husband was so cute. Virgil sighed and reached out for Logan’s hand, holding it before Logan laced their fingers. They stayed like that for a bit, in the quiet night, sitting at their kitchen table, before Logan yawned, earning an amused laugh from the younger man and a slight hand squeeze.

“Let’s get you back in bed Lo. We can’t have you all tired tomorrow when I’m finally gonna cook something for you.”

Logan chuckled and let his husband lead him into bed, both of them cuddling into each other as they went back to sleep.

~~

The next day, Virgil got up at the same time as Logan - 5:30 am -, and he watched as his husband got ready for work, dressing up, grabbing everything needed, checking his bag. Logan was a teacher, the kind that Virgil wished he had had back in school, and Virgil always loved watching him get ready, all serious as he woke up. Virgil got up to close the door when it was time for Logan to leave - a nervous habit of his, to make sure the person was alright as they left the house. He closed the door, then looked at their apartment, thinking for a bit before grabbing himself a glass of milk, some cookies, blankets and the computer. He settled on the couch, wrapped in the blankets, and put on his favourite TV show as he took his breakfast.

Once he was done with breakfast, Virgil set off to clean up his study, the place where he worked. The desk was full of a mess of paper and pencils, pens and markers, and this definitely needed to be organised. It took him a good two hours to get the desk properly organised, but it was worth it - working would be easier. He then set off to order some of his work again,before going to order Logan and his books on the shelves. Once all of this was done, it was nearing lunchtime, and Virgil decided that regardless of how hungry (or in this case, how not hungry) he felt, he still needed to eat something. He took a light lunch, before going back to lie down on the couch, and putting on his show again. Ordering things had been tiring, and Virgil fell asleep on the couch - the nap allowing him to catch up on a few of the hours of sleep his insomnia had taken away from him (although not all of the missing hours, because there were so many of them). Napping huddled in the comfiest blankets do that to someone, allowing them to feel better when they wake up.

When he woke up, he noticed the time - nearing 4 pm - and decided it was a good time to read more of the novel he had started a few days prior, which was about a man pining after someone for years, and how his love was only to be returned long after the two characters’ meeting - a slow burn kind of story, set in a relatively modern era, and extremely gay, which made it all the more interesting to Virgil. Especially when the main characters were so alike him and Logan - a nerd and a worrywart, both bad at handling emotions. It had made Logan laugh when Virgil had compared the characters to them, but even he had to admit they had a lot in common, which was amusing. He took back at where he had stopped, which was around the beginning of the second half of the story, and read for a little while before getting up and starting to cook.

Cooking wasn’t always Virgil’s favourite thing to do. He was good at it - and he could cook extremely complex dishes very well, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was mostly that he didn’t always manage to eat much, and cooking could make him very uncomfortable at time. Luckily, he and Logan had managed to work out a way for both of them to work on their dinners as much as the other, and Virgil was getting better at it. That day, he decided to make an old family recipe, for which he was certain they had all the ingredients for. He started up on it and soon got lost into the repetitive gestures, as the small speaker nearby played the music from Virgil’s phone.

When Logan got back from work, late as he had a school board meeting that night, Virgil had set up the table and everything, and was waiting for his husband to serve them dinner. Logan kissed Virgil’s cheek with a quiet praise muttered in his ear, making Virgil smile widely, as Logan went to put his things in their room. When he came back, dinner was indeed served, and Virgil was sitting, waiting for him at the table. Logan sat down, and Virgil gave him a bright smile.

“How was your day?”

Logan’s question was expected - Virgil hadn’t really spent a “me day” on his own for a while, generally Logan stayed to keep an eye on him, check up on him, as Virgil very rarely took these days of his own initiative, generally taking them because he couldn’t even get himself out of bed. Virgil smiled at Logan and started explaining his day to him, grinning widely. Logan listened to him attentively as they ate, and when Virgil asked about his day, quickly summarised his day as well, kind of melting at how attentively Virgil listened back. If there was one thing he had discovered with Virgil, it was that listening went both ways - and that his partner loved hearing him talk, as much as he loved hearing Virgil talk.

After dinner, they cleaned the table and dishes together, before going to sit on the couch, as Logan read, Virgil’s head in his lap as the younger was scrolling through his phone. After a while, they went to bed and cuddled into each other, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, enjoying, relishing in the other’s presence. And when Virgil fell asleep, he felt safe, and happier than he had in quite some time.

Maybe a me day every now and then wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
